1. Field
The present application relates to an architecture and methods for controlling a programmable ultrasound probe.
2. Related Art
Ultrasound imaging systems typically include an ultrasound probe connected to a host by an analog cable. The ultrasound probe is controlled by the host to emit and receive ultrasound signals. The received ultrasound signals are processed to generate an ultrasound image.